villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
False Peach
False Peach, or Peach's Shadow, by the fans, is the corrupted form of Princess Peach, created by Subspace. She runs as a Commander of the Subspace Army, along with False Zelda, Ganondorf, Bowser, and the controlled Master Hand, under Tabuu's Order. Background During the Battle of The Midair Stadium, Princess Zelda was rendered weak after she was freed from the clutches of the Petey Piranha. Having Kirby saved Princess Peach, Zelda was defenseless, so Wario took a shot at her with the Dark Cannon, turning her into a trophy. Having time past, Kirby and Peach were left alone in a grassy area, but Kirby ran away, thinking he saw or heard something, Peach then tried to stop him, but then a loud noise struck behind her. Peach was very surprised as she saw Bowser charging up a Dark Cannon towards her, Peach gasped and hesitated for too long that she was turned into a Trophy. Moments later, False Bowser was seen alongside the real Bowser. False Bowser then deteriorated into Subspace Bugs. While deteriorating, the Subspace Bugs engulfed Peach, creating False Peach. Soon after that, False Peach was seen up at a high peak of a mountain, attempting to permanently Freeze Mario and Pit with the Dark Cannon. She was caught doing this by Link and Yoshi, and was then defeated, but not for long. Bowser had soon returned and had captured Peach and brought her to the Halberd. There, Peach and Zelda were seen caged and hanging on the ceiling. Subspace bugs, again were attempting to reincarnate False Peach, and also created False Zelda. They see 3 beings, and look at them with incite hatrid. These beings were Meta Knight, Lucario and Solid Snake. All 3 were forced to battle against the False Princesses, and then defeating them soon after. Upon their defeat, the False Princesses were shrouded in dust, only to see the true forms of Peach and Zelda. After that, False Peach's "Essence" (her remains in Tabuu's Great Maze) is then seen the Great Maze. After she is defeated, she is not heard of again in the main storyline. Appearance and Style False Peach shows a strong resemblance to her own Pure Form, Princess Peach. The only differences in her appearance is that her eyes glow a bright yellow, her body is shrouded by a purple aura, and she is rendered to be darker. Her fighting style remains the same as her original, she can still use her umbrella, heart power, levitation and other powers. False Peach has added some other attributes though, as she is capable to transform into Subspace Bugs. She can also carry large and heavy things that she simply cannot carry in her pure form, such as the Dark Cannon. Like most reincarnations, she can manipulate Peach's body to do what she likes, also to control Peach's mind, making Peach have no complete idea what she is doing. Trivia *False Peach is not encountered in Boss Battles, even though she is a boss. Gallery SSBB Taunt False Peach.png|False Peach taunting. SSBB Cutscene False Peach.png|False Peach re-appears in the Halberd. SSBB Glare False Peach.png|False Peach glares angrily with hatred at Yoshi. SSBB Double False Peach.png|False Peach and False Zelda challenging Meta Knight, Lucario and Solid Snake on the Halberd. SSBB Umbrella False Peach.png|False Peach returns to her True Form, Peach. False Peach's Essence.jpg|False Peach's Essence confronting the real Princess Peach. False Princess Peach by Shdtfh.jpg|Battle artwork. SSBB False Peach Boss Artwork.png|First artwork. SSBB False Peach Artwork 02.png|Second artwork. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Bosses Category:Dark Forms Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Supervillains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Telepaths Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Humanoid Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Immortals Category:Empowered Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Evil Ruler Category:Monarchs Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Sorceress Category:Teleporters Category:Crossover Villains Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Imposters